lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Mentioned Characters
This page is for all of the characters that don't appear in LEGO Dimensions, but are mentioned in some way. List of Mentioned Characters 2001: A Space Oddysey * David Bowman - H.A.L. 9000 mentions him in the level, GLaD to See You. Adventure Time * Slime Princess - Jake the Dog mentions Slime Princess when he sees Slimer. * Shelby - Finn the Human mentions Shelby in one of his lines when exiting the game. * Joshua and Margaret - Jake the Dog mentions his parents when meeting a duplicate of himself. * Melissa - Lumpy Space Princess will mention Melissa when putting away her phone. * Jessica - When in the vortex, Lumpy Space Princess mentioning her in one of her lines. * Things - Simon mentions it in his quest Simon and Marcy. * Pillow People - When battling the Pillow Dragon, Roselinen will say "Some pillow do something!" * Evil Fly - In the quest given by Tree Trunks, Tree Trunks mentions an Evil Fly. * Rap Bear - One of the Candy People in the Candy Kingdom will say they are going to a Rap Bear concert. * Cake - A book entitled 'Fionna and Cake' is in the Ice King's Castle. * Hot Dog Princess - In the level Sonic Dimensions, Lumpy Space Princess appears in the Secret Area in one of her lines in that secret are she mentions Hot Dog Princess. Back to the Future * Standford S. Strickland - Marty McFly will mention him when he sees Bad Cop. * Jules and Verne Brown - Doc Brown mentions them, alongside Clara Clayton, in one of his battle lines. DC Comics * Oracle - Batman mentions Oracle during boss fights. * Killer Croc (DC Comics) - Batman mentions Killer Croc when seeing Cragger. * Hawkgirl - Batman mentions Hawkgirl when seeing Eris. * Samurai - Batman mentions Samurai when seeing Lloyd. * Hera - Wonder Woman mentions Hera in one of her lines when entering the game. * Evil Superman - Superman mentions his evil counterpart, Evil Superman when meeting a duplicate of himself. * Poseidon - Aquaman mentions Poseidon in one of his lines when entering the game. * Streaky - Supergirl mentions Streaky in one of her lines when exiting the game. * Dark Supergirl - Supergirl mentions her evil counterpart, Dark Supergirl when meeting a duplicate of herself. * Aquaman and Aqualad's unnamed goldfish - Aquaman will mention his Goldfish when he leaves sometimes. * Batman (Michael Keaton) - Betelgeuse mentions 'That I tried that once' to Batman. * The Joker (Burtonverse) - Betelgeuse asks the Joker if they've met before a reference to the fact that Michael Keaton played Betelgeuse and Batman. Doctor Who * Jenny Flint - Madame Vastra and Strax mention her in the Doctor Who World and The Dalek Extermination of Earth. * Face of Boe - Captain Jack Harkness mentions him in the Birthday Boe quest. * Nestene Consciousness - The Doctor and Jack Harkness mention them in The Dalek Extermination of Earth and the Auton of Trouble quest respectively. Harry Potter * Ron Weasley - In one of her entrance lines, Hermione Granger will ask "What now? I hope Ron hasn't got into trouble again." * Fawkes - Albus Dumbledore mentions him in the Disorder of the Phoenix quest. * Perkins - Arthur Weasley mentions him in the Mayhem at the Ministry quest. Legends of Chima * Crueler - Cragger will sometimes mention his sister when exiting the game. * Rhino Legend Beast - Cragger will mention the Rhino Legend Beast sometimes when approaching a puzzle and when seeing Scooby-Doo. * Sir Fangar - When entering, Cragger mentions him in one of his entrance lines. Midway Arcade * Ralph - George mentions him in the Simian Smash quest. Ninjago * Cyrus Borg - When idle and meeting his duplicate, Zane will mention him. * Dr. Julien - Zane mentions him when he encounters the Cyberman. * Ed and Edna Walker - Jay would mention them whenever he rides the DeLorean Time Machine. He will also mention Edna in one of his exit lines. * Rocky - Cole mentions his Dragon Rocky. * Pythor P. Chumsworth - Jay mentions him when he meets up with Lloyd. * Serpentines - Cole will mention them when he meets Cragger. Sonic the Hedgehog * Princess Elise The Third - Sonic the Hedgehog indirectly mentions her and the infamous kiss from Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 when he sees Lumpy Space Princess. * Sonic the Werehog - Sonic the Hedgehog mentions his werewolf transformation-self when seeing Marceline the Vampire Queen. * Vector the Crocodile - Sonic the Hedgehog mentions Vector when seeing Cragger. Teen Titans Go! * Mas y Menos - Robin will mention them during a quest of his in the Teen Titans Go! World. * Boom Box - Boom Box is mentioned by Robin in the same quest as previously mentioned. * Blackfire - In one of Starfire's lines, she states "I too have a sister I wish to drop a house on!" when reacting to Wicked Witch of the West. * Trigon - Raven mentions him in the in-game episode, The Dimensions Crisis, and when she sees Bart Simpson. * Speedy - “Sometimes when you save a civilian from a crime, they will complain that you weren't Speedy.” * Aquaman (Teen Titans Go!) - Starfire will ask regular Aquaman if they are still friends when she sees him. The Goonies * Superman (Fictional) - Sloth mentions liking the fictional Superman from the '80s era in his quotes. The LEGO Batman Movie * Martha Wayne and Martha Kent - Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie) mentions his mother and Superman's mother when seeing him. The LEGO Movie * Vitruvius - One of Emmet's lines mentions "someone" that stole a quote from a cat poster and Wyldstyle mentions him in one of her idle lines. The Lord of the Rings * Shadowfax - Gandalf the Grey mentions Shadowfax while he rides the Batmobile. * Landraval - Gandalf the Grey mentions the Eagle upon seeing Eris. * Bilbo - When idle, Gandalf the Grey mentions "Bilbo's little Book". * Warg - Gollum mentions the species when seeing Scooby-Doo. The Powerpuff Girls * Mrs. Bellum - A civilian will sometimes comment "Did you know that Mrs. Bellum is the new face of Townsville?" in The Powerpuff Girls World. * The Fashionista Gang - The Fashionista Gang are mentioned by a civilian in The Powerpuff Girls World. * Janitaur - Blossom Mentions him when speaking to Doc Brown. * Princess Morbucks' Gang - They are mentioned in Princess Morbucks' quest Mo' Bucks, Mo' Problems. Her tiger is also specifically mentioned. * Aquaman (Super Friends) - Buttercup references her encounter with Super Friends Aquaman when seeing regular Aquaman. * Wonder Woman (Super Friends) - Blossom Mentions her encounter with Super Friends Wonder Woman when they seeing regular Wonder Woman. * Mrs. Mayor - The Mayor of Townsville will mention her during his quest. * Space Towtruck - When unable to do a puzzle, Buttercup mentions Space Towtruck in one of her lines. The Simpsons * Blinky - Aquaman mentions Blinky when seeing Homer Simpson. * Hank Scorpio - Green Arrow mentions Hank Scorpio when seeing Homer Simpson. Category:Index Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Adventure Time Category:Adventure Time Characters Category:Back to the Future Category:Back to the Future Characters Category:DC Comics Category:DC Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:Doctor Who Characters Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Characters Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Characters Category:Ghostbusters Category:Ghostbusters Characters Category:Gremlins Category:Gremlins Characters Category:Harry Potter Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Jurassic World Category:Jurassic World Characters Category:Knight Rider Category:Knight Rider Characters Category:Legends of Chima Category:Legends of Chima Characters Category:LEGO City: Undercover Category:LEGO City: Undercover Characters Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:LEGO Dimensions (Franchise) Category:LEGO Dimensions Characters Category:Midway Arcade Category:Midway Arcade Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Portal Category:Portal Characters Category:Scooby Doo Category:Scooby Doo Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Teen Titans Go! Characters Category:The A-Team Category:The A-Team Characters Category:The Goonies Category:The Goonies Characters Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Characters Category:The LEGO Movie Category:LEGO Movie Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:Lord of the Rings Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:The Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:The Simpsons Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Wave 1 Category:Wave 2 Category:Wave 3 Category:Wave 4 Category:Wave 5 Category:Wave 6 Category:Wave 7 Category:Wave 7.5 Category:Wave 8 Category:Wave 9 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017